fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby and the Heatran Rescue Mission/Transcript
Teaser Fade in: Mountains, day. Tiff is reading a book with Torkori asleep on a rock. Tuff, Kirby, Lololo, and Lalala are playing with a ball. Tuff: Hey, Kirby, pass it here! Laughs Fade in: Mountain stream, day. In a pillar canyon, a Heatran is clinging to the wall. Kenneth then approaches the ledge. Kenneth: Heatran... Intro Kirby, Kirby, Kirby, '' ''That's a name you should know, Kirby, Kirby, Kirby, He's the star of the show. He's more than you think, He's got maximum pink, 'Cuase Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one. He comes-a right, Back at ya. He comes-a right, Back at ya. Give it all that you got, Give it you're very best shot, He comes-a right back at ya for sure, yeah! ''NME: How can I help you, King Dedede? '' ''King Dedede: I need a monster to clobber that there Kirby.'' ''NME: That's what we do best at N.M.E. '' ''Escargoon: You better get it with a money-back guarentee!'' plays Woah, Kirby, Kirby, Kirby, Saving the day, Kirby, Kirby, Kirby, He's here to stay. Don't be fooled by his size, You won't believe you're eyes, Kirby! Kirby. Kirby! Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's comin' atcha for sure! Right back at ya, yeah! Ambushed Kenneth: I need to get down there. Kenneth turns his attention to a Staraptor. Kenneth: There's my ticket! Capture styler on! Kenneth fires his capture styler at the Staraptor. The Staraptor then flies up to Kenneth and gives him a ride down close to the Heatran. King Dedede and Escargoon notice this. Escargoon: Don't look now, you're majesty, but we've got an inerferance. King Dedede: If that kid gets that there Heatran before we does, than we can't sell it to pay back Night Mare Enterprises. Good thing I told 'em the plan so we got a free monster. Escargoon: Should we let him sic that kid? King Dedede: As long as it's nasty! (Laughs) Kenneth on the Staraptor moves in on the Heatran until a giant greenish-brown king cobra pops out of the canyon. Kenneth: What's that? The cobra attacks the Staraptor, causing Kenneth to fall to the river below. King Dedede: Well, that worked out pretty nicely. A crack is heard. King Dedede: What was that? Escargoon looks behind them, then turns back with a rather sad look on his face. Escargoon: Trust me, sire, you don't wanna know. The ledge King Dedede and Escargoon were standing on suddenly breaks off, causing them to fall as well. Kenneth: Blastoise symbol, go! Kenneth uses his styler to summon a Blastoise, which catches him in the water and swims off. King Dedede and Escargoon splashdown into the water. Kirby meets Kenneth Back to where Kirby and the gang were. Lololo kicks the ball into the river. Kirby retrieves it and notices Kenneth laying unconcious on the Blastoise that saved him. Kirby: Poyo poyo! Tuff: Hey, Kirby, what is it? The Blastoise sets Kenneth down on the ground. Tiff: Is he all right? Torkori: Only one way to find out. (Flies up to Kenneth's face) Hey, sleepin' beauty, wake up! Tiff: I wonder what happened. Kirby: Poyo... Lololo: Maybe he was swimming. Lalala: Yeah, and he got a cramp or something. Kenneth wakes up and instantly stands up. Kenneth: Where is he? Where's Heatran? Tuff: Heatran? Who's Heatran? Kenneth: The Volcano Pokemon. My name is Kenneth and I'm a Pokemon Ranger. Tiff: A Pokemon Ranger? Tuff: If you are, then how come you don't have a styler? Kenneth: What? I do, it's right... (notices) it's gone! My styler's gone! I must've lost it during that fall. Tiff: Fall? Tuff: Well, that big turtle saved you. Kenneth: I know, I summoned him using the symbol. Thanks again, Blastoise. The Blastoise goes underwater. Kenneth: As a Pokemon ranger, I was sent here to protect Heatran and send him to a Safari Zone where he'll be safe. Tuff: Sounds like you could use some help. Kenneth: Thanks, but I don't even know you're names yet. Tiff: I'm Tiff, and that's Tuff, my brother. And this is Kirby. Kirby: Poyo! Lololo: I'm Lololo. Lalala: I'm Lalala. Lololo/Lalala: And this is Torkori. Torkori: Hey, I can introduce myself, ya know! Dedede finds the Styler Escargoon pulls Dedede out of the water. Escargoon: You gotta cut on the carbs, sire. Dedede: What's that supposed to mean? Hey, what's this? Dedede picks up Kenneth's styler. Escargoon: It's one of those doohickies that the rangers use when they need help from those nasty little beasts. Dedede: Hmm... well, in catchin' this Heatran character, we could use some help! (Laughs) Category:Fan Fiction